Aeon of Ragnarok
Aeon of Ragnarok or Aeon to most other players besides Illu, is a jack of all trades sort of player...he loves fighting but doesn't focus sorely on that as he likes moving around alot in FFW checking out places of interests, finding treasure or even get a bounty once in a while. He has a guild that he and his friends are apart of that focus mainly on transformation abilities and elements. He's called the Dragoon of Atherion ---- Story In FFW he's known at being a Jack of all trades in the game, never specialzing in one specific trait, rather dabble in a bit of everything that looks interesting to him. So he has a tendency to run into unique people and items when he's on his missions usually half the time he has to go through other players to get to his goal. He and his guild worked hard to get a good reputation so that they could be hired for more jobs. He's the leader out of the five (including him). Appearance Aeon is pretty tall, at least close to 5'8 with light brown skin and muscles visable built more for the front-line fighter, his hair is long dark brown hair, a bit spiky as the back is pulled into a small ponytail but there were blonde streaks in his bangs as they fell around his eyes were glowed a bright blue and when he gets emotional or angry his pupils turn to slits. The clothes he wears is what Squall wore in Final Fantasy Dissidia with two dragon wings on his back but they're usually pulled in and only uses it when needed. Personality He's easy-going and likes to take naps when he's in his 'resting phrase' but has a strong sense of justice and isn't afraid to speak his mind, during battle he's flexible and quick thinking. Has a tendency to blurt out what he thinks half the time which usually lands him in trouble when he tries to fix it or explain what he meant. He's loyal to people who make a good impression on him and won't hesitate to help them out in a bind, Aeon also honorable as well, but he's also insanely protective of Illu and won't hesistate to get rid of anyone that decides to hurt his 'sister' Illusionist Owl. Pre-Cannon Aeon is Illu's only friend in real life since his grandfather works for her family so he's always visiting her. he introduced her to his friends and FFW when they had decided to play one day and Illu had been with them and had bought a copy of the game he's been playing for a while and give it to her for some more interactions with others. Cannon(FFW) Weapons/Items Fusion Swords: A six-piece sword assembly wielded by Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. As a set of six swords, the fusions come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are suited for various of combat situations and can combine to form a single large sword resembling Cloud's Buster Sword. Aeon usually has this strapped to his back when he's normally walking around, he can wield the fusioned sword as his main weapon. Gunblade: A sword blade with a gun action built into the hilt, the barrel running inside the length of the blade. They are mostly used like normal sowrds but triggering a round sends a shock wave through the blade as the weapon passes through an opponent to increase damage. Likes using this when he needs to create some distance or at least buy him a few seconds of time. Hazard Gauntlets: '''A pair of armored gauntlets that look like scales that acts likes gloves covering his hands, uses this when his swords aren't working. The gauntlets when in use resemble dragon claws and grow until they're up to his elbow with spikes on them as they increase his strength and power making him more formidable when he uses martial arts. The gauntlets also allow him to fire sharp scale projectiles ranging from scales to medium sized spikes. Fiction Powers '''Fairy Tail: Lightning Magic Lightning Magic a signature of Laxus's from the anime Fairy Tail, it allows Aeon to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its uses lightning can be created from his own body and also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he's capable of making his attacks in melee more even more ferocious. *Raging Bolt *Thunder Palace *Lightning Body *Lightning Eruption *Thunder Bullets *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic 'Final Fantasy VII' Limit Break Limit breaks are a set of techniques unique to each character of Final Fantasy VII, when Aeon is enraged (while still in his human form) or had taken enough damage he is able to use Cloud's limit breaks Katekyo Hitman Reborn *Exploding Gale Fist Aeon applies the fighting style of Fon when he mostly uses his Hazard Gauntlets, but can use the style without the gauntlets and just his own fists though. *Exploding Lotus Kempo *Exploding Dragon Fire Dance Since Aeon doesn't stick with one style of his Fiction powers he likes to combine them to support and make the other ability stronger keeping his opponent or enemies on their toes since they wouldn't know what ability he may use on them or next if he switches from one power to another in the middle of combat. (Example using lightning body to move around his opponents to get behind them and use his sword or the exploding gale fist) Original Power Ragnarok Shift: King of Dragons Aeon's ability is transformation into a dragon of a different element. He has six different dragons, each one has a warrior form which is a human/dragon hybrid with a different skin tone, scales, wings, claws and all the other dragonic features, heighten senses and reflexes. The beast form is when Aeon transforms fully into a building sized dragon with much more power then the warrior form. Each dragon is more powerful then the other as the level goes higher. Level 1: Kasier (Non-elemental) Level 2: Lunar Kaiser (Ghost) Level 3: Zero Kaiser (Darkness) Level 4: Overdrive Kasier (Storm) Level 5: Reverant Kaiser (Holy) Level 6: Ragnarok Kaiser (Chaos) Techniques/Magic Resting Phase: He can shift from his human form into the form of a white chibi dragon like Chibisuke . Illu likes cuddling him like a plushie when he's in that form and he can protect her as he can at blast players with a concentrated beam of light. Besides that its easy to sneak away and nap in a good spot when he doesn't want to be found and he uses this when he needs to recharge after a mission, though he's had to be careful where he naps since some players seem to think he'd make a good pet doesn't help he can't talk this mode either. 'Ragnarok Shift: King of Dragons Techniques:' Level I: Kaiser *Attacks: King's Command (breath attack) *Appearance: Amber colored dragon with red tips and claws with golden eyes. Level II: Lunar Kaiser *Attacks: Phantasm Flare (Breath attack), Vengence of Wraiths ( summons skeleton beasts that can reform) *Appearance: Transparent or a illuminating white with blue pupil-less eyes with wisps of ghosts coming off of its body Level III: Zero Kaiser *Attacks: Midnight Calling (Breath attack), Falling Star (spheres of darkness fall on opponents) *Appearance: Onyx body with short spiky silver hair, black eyes, black wings with silver tips, lining, silver claws (Beast is the same minus the hair) Level IV: Overdrive Kasier *Attacks: Tempest Flare (Breath attack), Force of Nature ( random disastor ((tornado, earthquake..etc..)) ) *Appearance: Dark blue colored dragon with black claws and lining on his wings with silver eyes. Level V: Reverant Kaiser *Attacks: Lumina Cleanse (Breath attack), Knight's blade (several double ended spears appear around this dragon form combine into huge version of it as the dragon uses the blade to attack) *Appearance: Complete pearl white with silver armor all over its body and a helm over its head looking, looks like its shining/glowing from how pure it looks. Level VI: Ragnarok Kaiser *Attacks: Chaos Catastrophe (Breath attack), Oblivion (black hole sucks everything up and destroys it) *Appearace: a black dragon but unlike Level I it has red markings or tattoos all over its body that pulse giving it an almost evil/demonic look) *NOTE: In this level Aeon cannot control it fully and risks attacking people he knows or trying to protect if he's forced to go into this last level. Combination Attacks Ganymede: Sol of Helios: Zephyrus: Storm Devastation: A large thunderstorm is created that causes ruin to the whole area with large lightning bolts and furious blades of winds Malachite: Music Themes Quotes "Atherions, let's go!" "Would you guys knock it off I'm trying to work here!" "Illu just don't question some things okay? this is one of them..." "People focus here I am NOT having to explain to the admin what blew up here!" "Ganymede, Zephy find those runes for the seal now!" "Sol stop singing '50 ways to say goodbye' everytime you fight a horde of monsters!" Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:FFW Universe